


heart thrilled by the still of your hand

by raedear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, Top Victor Nikiforov, Under-negotiated Kink, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/pseuds/raedear
Summary: There were rules here, Yuuri knew. Usually unspoken, but Phichit had laid them all out for him one night when he noticed Yuuri didn't know them. It was his moral duty apparently to offer the man a cigarette and listen to his woes if he wanted to share them. Yuuri could do that, so long as he didn't expect Yuuri to talk much in return.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 57
Kudos: 295





	heart thrilled by the still of your hand

**Author's Note:**

> Look, we all know smoking's bad for you, but consider: it's sexy. This came out of a wild headcanon about the friendships you make in smoking areas. 
> 
> Please note that this is a fantasy utopia where condoms aren't needed, so none are used in this fic. Irl, use a condom if you're gonna fuck someone, yeah? Don't get your sex ed from fanfic. Also, Yuuri and Viktor engage in a bit of restraint play without prior discussion. This is extremely consensual and involves no actual restraint, but keep it in mind if you're concerned. 
> 
> Thanks to [thewalrus_said](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said) for glancing over this :D

Yuuri could feel the bass pounding through the wall he leaned against, but the smoking area was blissfully silent and cool compared to the club. He took his time rolling a cigarette, watching the clouds move across the moon as his hands moved through the familiar patterns by muscle memory alone. 

He barely had the cigarette lit when the door slammed open and a man spilled out, snarling into his phone in a harsh language he didn't quite recognise. The tone was clear however; whomever he was speaking to was getting an earful. After something that could only be a final 'fuck you!' he pulled the phone from his ear and jabbed at the screen to end the call. The man leaned back against the wall as well, tipping his head back and rubbing his eyes. 

There were rules here, Yuuri knew. Usually unspoken, but Phichit had laid them all out for him one night when he noticed Yuuri didn't know them. It was his moral duty apparently to offer the man a cigarette and listen to his woes if he wanted to share them. Yuuri could do that, so long as he didn't expect Yuuri to talk much in return. 

He hesitantly cleared his throat, and then had to swallow a gasp when the man looked at him. He was _beautiful._ Even though they were slightly red-rimmed, his eyes were the most stunning shade of blue Yuuri had ever seen, and his hair was the same colour as the moonlight. Even the dull safety lights weren't enough to marr the bright silver.

'Can I... Would you like a cigarette?' he asked, his voice unexpectedly weak.

The man looked at him curiously for a moment, but he nodded. Yuuri pulled his kit from his pocket again, before he paused. His own cigarette was barely touched, and had gone out as he had deliberated.

'Would you like this one?' he asked, holding it out. 'Or I can roll you a fresh one?'

The man reached out without a word, taking the cigarette from him gently, with only the slightest brush of his long fingers. Yuuri fought down a reflexive blush and fumbled for his lighter, holding it in cupped hands for the man as he leaned forward. 

He took a shallow drag and leaned against the wall again, still looking curiously at Yuuri. Yuuri looked resolutely down as his hands this time as he rolled another cigarette, carefully holding the slick brown paper so it wouldn't fall and embarrass him. 

After a quiet moment, the man spoke.

'Thank you. I'm Viktor.'

Yuuri nodded in acknowledgement as he licked the paper closed, rolling the cigarette after to make sure the seal stuck. He spoke around it as he lit it.

'My name's Yuuri.'

'Yuuri,' said Viktor, rolling his accent around it in a way Yuuri had never quite heard before. He said nothing further, it seemed he'd only spoken to see how the name fit in his mouth. Somewhere in the back of Yuuri's mind he could hear an echo of Yuuko's voice shrieking about an indirect kiss as Viktor's lips pursed around his cigarette, but Yuuri ruthlessly quashed it. 

'What happened? If you want to tell me that is, you don't have to, we can just stand here, it's fine, I'm being nosy.' He bit his lip and lost the fight with his blush at his own rambling. Viktor gave a mirthless laugh and exhaled a plume of smoke.

'My friend just sent me a snap of my boyfriend with his tongue down someone else's throat. I had some things to say to him about it that he didn't like.' 

Yuuri looked over at him, staring in blatant shock. There was never a situation in which he could imagine cheating on a partner, even the idea of it was repulsive to him, but the idea of cheating on _this man_ especially confused him. He was a little tipsy he knew, but even then he was fairly certain he'd never seen anyone so stunning. 

'That's awful. I'm so sorry.' The sentiment felt weak, but he didn't know what else to say.

Viktor laughed again, his cigarette smouldering in his hand. 

'Don't be. It's been coming for a while, I've barely seen him in two months, and every time I've seen him we argued. He's a dick.'

Yuuri nodded and took another drag.

'It's just, he was always so _rude_? To everyone! And sometimes I only found out after the fact that he'd said something shitty to my friends, or to waiters or whatever, and if I confronted him about it he'd always apologise and say he'd get better, but he never did! And he was so impatient, and he didn't like the things I liked and the more I think about it, the more I wonder why I put up with it, you know?' Viktor spoke passionately, his hands moving freely as he did, the dimming cherry of his cigarette leaving light trails even as it burned out.

Yuuri made a sympathetic noise, and wondered if he should offer his lighter again or wait till he finished speaking.

'We've been together six months, but it feels like less, I only really saw him at the weekends. He had the cheek to say that it was because I was always so busy that he cheated on me. Me! The busy one! I'm a choreographer, I hardly have the busiest schedule on the planet, I could always make time for him if he asked, but he never asked!' 

'That's really awful,' said Yuuri, only because he hadn't spoken in a while and felt the need to say _something._ 'I'm sorry this happened to you.'

'Thank you, Yuuri,' said Viktor, looking down at his own hands. He looked cross, his brow furrowed and low. 'He's not worth my time. I'm done. I told him I don't want to see him again. It's not like I have to, he never left anything of his at my place, so it's not like we have to have that awkward meeting. As of tonight, I'm officially a free man.'

Yuuri bit back his immediate wild impulse to ask him if he wanted to change that, and offered up his lighter instead. Viktor smiled at him, and shook his head, biting his lip a little.

'I don't actually smoke. This is the first one I've ever had. I only said yes so you'd stay out and talk to me. Is that rude?'

Yuuri laughed a little too, looking at him bashfully from under his eyelashes.

'That's okay. You don't have to finish it.' He stubbed out the end of his own in the ashtray on the wall. Viktor passed his half-finished one back, and Yuuri lit it reflexively. No point in letting it go to waste.

Viktor made no move to go back into the club. He seemed content to watch the motion of Yuuri's hand as he lifted and lowered it from his mouth. 

'So you've heard my story, _Yuuri,'_ he began. Yuuri's name gained a whole extra syllable, just in the purr of his voice over the 'u's. 'What about you? What brings you out here?'

'Ah, not a lot.' said Yuuri, looking down at his feet. 'My friend thinks I don't get out enough, so every now and then he drags me out clubbing with him. It's a bit much for me, to be honest, but I like seeing him have fun.' 

Viktor hummed a pleased little sound, and smiled at him.

'That's nice of you to say. Is your friend inside still?'

'He is. He spotted someone at the bar that he thought it might be fun to dance with, so I left him to it. I'm not the best wingman, I always end up saying the wrong things.' He blushed a little to remember all the dumb things he'd said trying to direct people's attention to Phichit. It wasn't like he even needed the help.

'Why? Because you like your friend?' Viktor had a curious look on his face, but Yuuri was too busy laughing to try and puzzle it out.

'That would be like having a crush on my brother, can you imagine?' He couldn't wait suddenly to tell Phichit about this conversation. He'd get a kick out of it.

Viktor smiled again, a tiny quirk of the corner of his lips. 'Afraid to make your own partner jealous then?'

Yuuri's laugh dried up, but he still had the echo of it in his voice as he answered.

'No one would be jealous of me, even if I did have someone.'

Viktor's smile grew brighter with every word.

'I find that hard to believe.' 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him. The cherry of his cigarette was getting closer to his fingers with every drag, but he didn't want to stub it out yet and end his time with Viktor prematurely. 

'You're very pretty, Yuuri. You must have people jealous of you all the time, even if you haven't noticed them.'

Yuuri's face felt hot, and he looked away again, taking a deep pull from his cigarette to disguise his blush. He heard Viktor give a low quiet chuckle, and turned fully away to get rid of his cigarette. If he smoked any more of it he'd be smoking the filter. 

He looked back at Viktor once he got his face under control. Viktor was still smiling at him, very sweetly. He looked strangely fond for someone he'd only known for five minutes. 

'I know I just told you a lot of very depressing, very personal things, so I understand if you say no,' he began, his smile turning hesitant at the edges. 'But would you like to have a drink with me Yuuri?'

Yuuri's mouth fell open in shock.

'Really?'

Viktor looked shy but hopeful as he nodded.

Yuuri couldn't help the bright grin that spilled across his face.

'I'd like that.'

\---

Viktor took his hand as they made their way back into the club and across the dancefloor. His grip was tight and warm, even after the slight chill outside. Yuuri glanced around for Phichit as they made their way to the bar, and saw him dancing with a tall guy with two-tone hair in the centre of the floor. He caught his eye, and waved cheerfully at him when Phichit gave him a curious but concerned look. He smiled brightly in response, and went back to dancing.

Viktor was looking at him over his shoulder when he turned back around, but he only grinned, and tugged Yuuri closer.

The line at the bar was short, and Viktor leaned in close to ask what Yuuri wanted. Yuuri hesitated just a second before asking for water, looking at Viktor nervously to see his reaction. Yuuri didn't like to drink too much around strangers, and he'd already had two beers with Phichit. Viktor looked perfectly happy however as he leaned across the bar, shouting a bit so the bartender could hear him over the music. 

Viktor passed him his cup with another bright grin, and Yuuri was charmed to realise that his lips almost seemed to form a heart. He was still looking at him when Viktor took his hand again, leading him to an empty table tucked away in a quiet corner. 

They stood close together, crowded in by groups of people on either side of their table, but Viktor didn't seem to mind. He pressed closer, and spoke low into Yuuri's ear.

'I'm glad you just wanted water, I'm not really in the mood to drink, I just wanted to get to know you better.' 

The blush on Yuuri's cheeks was never going to go away, he knew it. 

'I'm not that interesting,' he replied, tilting his own head towards Viktor's.

He felt more than heard the rumble of Viktor's laugh.

'I disagree.'

They talked and laughed together, sipping slowly at their water. They got closer and closer by the minute, penned in by the crowd and their attention both. At some point Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri's waist, playing idly with the hem of his top. 

The music changed, just on the edge of Yuuri's notice, the beat catching under his ribs. He put his hand on top of Viktor's and looked at him with a coy smile.

'Dance with me?' 

Viktor's eyes were bright in the dark. Yuuri led him out to the dancefloor, and guided his hands to his waist, curving his own around Viktor's strong shoulders, just brushing his neck.

They moved together, sensual and slow to the heavy beat, feeling the bass move through them. Yuuri twisted in Viktor's grasp, sliding his hands across his throat and up into his hair as he ground back against him. He couldn't blame this newfound confidence on drinking, this was something else. Some desire for Viktor overcoming his natural shyness by force.

Time went strange as they danced together; as Viktor pulled Yuuri closer into the cradle of his body as they let the beat guide them. It felt as though they'd been dancing for hours and for seconds all at once. Yuuri was turning in Viktor's arms again, reaching up for his face, when someone else grabbed his hand.

Yuuri's head snapped to the side in shock, but it was just Phichit, holding his hand tightly and smiling at him. It was testament to their friendship that Yuuri could read the concern in his eyes as easily as he could see the sun in the sky. He squeezed Viktor's hand and gave him a reassuring smile before he stepped away, all of his attention on Phichit. 

They moved only a few feet away together, Viktor still in sight but well out of earshot. He stood, slightly awkwardly, in the middle of the dancefloor, very clearly trying not to stare at them. Phichit didn't waste any time when they found a space together before he threw his arms around Yuuri's neck and pulled him close. 

'Tell me about your boy Yuuri!' Phichit spoke through a bright smile, but his eyes were sharp on Yuuri's face, scanning him for any sign of distress.

'He's-!' Yuuri started out brightly, but cut himself off, the reality of the situation crashing down on him. Viktor had only broken up with his boyfriend an hour ago. Yuuri had been the first person he saw. None of this was real. 'He... He just broke up with his boyfriend. I'm a rebound.' He felt a little sick, all of a sudden. 

Phichit's face didn't change. His smile and his concern were one and the same. 

'Did he say that? Or do you just think it?' he asked, staring straight at Yuuri's eyes. Phichit never stopped caring about Yuuri, but when he'd had a drink he always got to the point that little bit quicker.

'He didn't say that, no,' started Yuuri, trying to look away. Phichit followed him, ducking his head to keep in Yuuri's eyeline. 'But he only just broke up with his boyfriend, what else could I be?'

Phichit shook his head, his smile finally dropping in favour of a serious frown. He reached out and caught Yuuri's shoulders, and squeezed them tightly as he spoke.

'Don't assume babe. Ask him. If you're a rebound, you walk away and you come find me. If he treats you right, you do whatever you like and you text me if you want me to come rescue you. Understand?' Yuuri had never doubted that Phichit cared about him, but it was times like this that truly reinforced that. He nodded, trying not to let his emotions choke him. Phichit gave his shoulders one more squeeze before he spun him in his grip and directed him to Viktor once again. Viktor was talking to the man Phichit had been dancing with. He was smiling, but only faintly. His smile grew when he noticed Yuuri looking. 

Phichit leaned over and hooked his chin over Yuuri's shoulder to whisper in his ear.

'I'm going to take that man home Yuuri, but if you need me, you just call, and I'll be there in a minute. You trust me, don't you?'

'Of course.' 

'Good!' Phichit gave him a wet kiss on the cheek and a light shove forward. 'Go talk to your boy!'

Yuuri caught Viktor's eye once more, and nodded towards the smoking area door while bringing two fingers to his lips in the universal _smoke?_ sign. Viktor nodded back, saying something to his friend before he walked quickly towards Yuuri, catching his hand with a smile.

Stepping out into the cold night air was refreshing in a way Yuuri didn't quite expect. All the clamour and fuss of the club faded away with the slam of the door, leaving just him, Viktor, and the moon. He squeezed Viktor's hand once before he dropped it in favour of fetching his kit from his pocket. Viktor settled in beside him, relaxing against the wall.

Yuuri plucked a skin from the pack, held a filter between his teeth, and began to portion out tobacco. He enjoyed smoking, even if he’d never felt the same sense of addiction that Mari did. He could go months without taking a drag with barely a flicker of desire, but he liked it when he wanted it. The ritual of rolling, of pacing his breath, soothed him. Viktor watched every movement of his hands, but shook his head when Yuuri offered him his own.

'You know, I've never seen a cigarette that colour before,' said Viktor, his voice quiet in the still night air.

'Ah- they're liquorice flavour skins. I don't like the plain paper ones.' Yuuri felt bashful under his attention, and was grateful for the cigarette giving him something to do with his hands.

'I didn't notice a liquorice flavour when I was smoking it?'

Yuuri shook his head absently, trying to keep his eyes on his hands as he lit up and not Viktor's terribly pretty face.

'You wouldn't, they're not strong. They just leave a little sweetness on your lips, that’s all. And they're a nicer texture.'

Without Yuuri noticing him move, curiously, as Yuuri had thought all his attention was fixed on him despite his best efforts, Viktor was suddenly a lot closer than he had been seconds before. He leaned into Yuuri’s space, forcing him to lower his hand to the side to keep from catching his cigarette on Viktor’s clothes. He watched with wide eyes as Viktor raised a hand and caught his chin, rubbing his thumb just beneath his lip, pulling it out into a pout. 

Viktor looked at him steadily, before he leaned in and kissed him achingly softly, with just the lightest pass of his tongue. It lasted only a second before he shifted back again, licking his own lips. He smiled, holding Yuuri’s gaze.

‘I can taste it.’

Yuuri blushed furiously, frozen in place. Viktor stepped back, his smile never shifting. Unconsciously, Yuuri brought his hand to his mouth again, but only rested his fingertips against his lip, his cigarette smouldering between his first two fingers.

‘I’m sorry if that was sudden, but I couldn’t go another moment without kissing you.’ said Viktor, leaning his shoulder against the wall beside Yuuri. Yuuri shook his head slowly, looking at him from under his lashes. 

‘I don’t want to be your rebound, Viktor.’ 

Viktor nodded, before he rested his head against the wall, his smile falling away into something contemplative. 

‘I don’t think you are. I didn’t like my last relationship, and it’s been over a lot longer than tonight, even if I hadn’t said anything yet,’ he paused, looking away at last. It was easier to breathe somehow without his eyes on Yuuri’s. Yuuri took a drag of his cigarette in the silence, one of those smooth, perfect draws that seemed to open up his lungs fully, made it a little easier to exhale after. ‘I think, and only if you’re willing of course, that I’d like to try again with someone kinder.’ 

There was a vulnerability to the tilt of Viktor’s shoulders that made something in Yuuri ache. He couldn’t help reaching out with his free hand for Viktor’s own. Viktor twined their fingers together immediately, like he was acting purely on instinct. 

‘You barely know me,’ said Yuuri quietly. The very air around them seemed to hold its breath.

Finally, Viktor looked up again, catching his eyes once more, determination written across his face. 

‘I’d like to.’

Yuuri reached out blindly behind himself for the ashtray, stubbing his cigarette out without looking. He reeled Viktor in with his other hand, pulling him close until Viktor’s presence had him pressed against the wall. Viktor put his free hand on Yuuri’s hip, and looked at him closely, his eyes hooded and dark. Yuuri let him look, just for a perfect moment of stillness, before he leaned up on his toes and pressed his lips to Viktor’s. 

If Viktor was bothered by the taste of smoke on Yuuri’s breath, he gave no sign. In fact, he pressed Yuuri harder into the wall, clutching at his hip and kissing him deeply. It was nothing like the soft kiss of only moments before, there was a hunger now that had Yuuri curling his toes. Viktor let go of his hand in favour of sliding his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, cupping the back of his head and tilting it until the angle was better, Viktor’s mouth sliding slick and warm across his own. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, pulling him even closer.

The sound of their mouths moving together was obscene in the quiet, the bass of the club thudding low through their bodies as they moved against the wall together. Yuuri could feel Viktor growing hard against him, and he rolled his hips to let Viktor feel his own interest. Viktor moaned against his mouth and pushed his knee between Yuuri’s thighs, grinding into him. Yuuri had a blissful moment of pressure before the door slammed open, a group of laughing girls pitching out into the shattered silence, already pulling cigarette packets and lighters from their handbags. Yuuri pushed Viktor away in surprise, heaving for breath. Viktor only moved back a single step, his hand still on Yuuri’s hip, his eyes shadowed under the dull yellow lights. 

Yuuri could see from the corner of his eye the girls flicking looks at them, but they said nothing, clustering on the far side of the smoking area giggling together. One started to sing loudly along with the song that had been playing as they stepped out. Viktor leaned close again, his mouth bare inches from Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri’s nails scraped the wall as his breath rushed over his skin.

‘I only live a few minutes away, if you want to get out of here.’ He pulled back once he’d finished speaking, giving Yuuri space. His hand stayed on Yuuri’s hip, but his grip was gentle now, without pressure or intent. It was almost like he was marking his place, waiting for the go-ahead to continue or the command to stop. Yuuri’s head spun, but the alcohol had long since left him. The only thing in his blood now was the rush of Viktor’s body moving over his own. 

He looked up at Viktor’s face, comparing what he saw there to Phichit’s earlier advice. It might all end in tears, but then again, it might not. Viktor’s hand was warm on his hip, his thumb tucked just under Yuuri’s top, resting against his skin. He wanted to feel it move against him. He reached out and caught the edge of Viktor’s coat, the leather cold under his fingers. He gave a firm tug forward, and pulled Viktor back against him, just close enough to still maintain a little propriety in public. 

Tilting his head up, his lips just barely brushing Viktor’s, he murmured, ‘lead the way.’

\---

If pressed, Yuuri wasn’t quite sure he could describe how exactly he and Viktor got from the club to Viktor’s apartment. It really wasn’t particularly far away, and Yuuri knew the area well, but he was too distracted by the feeling of Viktor’s hand in his, by his stolen kisses and the stroke of his free hand across his waist, his stomach, his ass. A fire was growing in Yuuri’s chest, a burning need to be alone again, to have the silence broken only by the movement of their bodies. It wasn’t often he went home with someone, but it had never felt quite like this. Even his anxieties about Viktor’s breakup seemed far away when Viktor brushed a kiss over the edge of his jaw as they paused at a set of traffic lights. 

Viktor led him by the hand up the stairs of his apartment building, and Yuuri couldn’t pull his eyes away from the flex and shift of Viktor’s ass under his tight jeans. He barely remembered to watch his feet on the stairs, stumbling a little in his distraction. Viktor grinned at him over his shoulder, making him trip again. 

He leaned against the doorframe of Viktor’s apartment as he fumbled for his keys, letting go of Yuuri at last to fish around in his pocket. He pressed himself against Yuuri for a moment, kissing him deeply, hungrily, before he opened the door, guiding Yuuri by the hip inside. He was reaching for him as the door clicked shut behind him, Yuuri’s hands already starting to slide under the soft leather of his jacket, when a sudden thudding noise, like someone running, interrupted them.

‘Oh _no_ ,’ breathed Viktor, just before something slammed into Yuuri from behind, knocking him straight into Viktor. Immediately, Yuuri's mind was consumed by visions of Viktor's ex-boyfriend looking for a fight, before he realised Viktor was already talking.

' _Makkachin!_ Bad girl! You know better than that.' He gripped Yuuri by the shoulders and helped him stand upright again. Something nudged into Yuuri's leg, and he looked down to see a dog, peering up at him curiously with a big happy grin. His anxiety fled in an instant, and he ignored Viktor's frantic apologies in favour of dropping to his knees for a cuddle.

'How dare you say she's a bad girl,' he said, rubbing under her chin. Her hind leg scratched happily at the air as he dug his nails in. 'She's obviously the _best_ girl.'

Viktor laughed from above him, stepping away to give Yuuri room to rub Makkachin's belly. 

'I'm glad you think so, I'm sorry she jumped on you though. I thought I'd shut her in the kitchen for the night, she must have got the door open.'

Yuuri cupped Makkachin's head in his hands, dropping a kiss between her eyes. 

'Such a good girl, how clever of you to open the door, don't listen to him.' 

Viktor laughed again, bold and bright, and ran his hand through Yuuri's hair to rest lightly on the back of his neck. Yuuri looked up at him, smiling. 

'Can I get you anything to drink?'

Yuuri shook his head, giving Makkachin one last good scratch before he stood up. He hooked his finger through Viktor's belt loop and stepped in close. 

'Bathroom?' 

Viktor gripped his hips and nodded towards a door at the end of the hallway. Yuuri kissed him, quick and light, before he stepped away again. Viktor's lips chased after his own, but he only smiled wider as he made his way towards the bathroom. He passed the open door of Viktor's bedroom as he went, and made a mental note of where it was.

He could hear Viktor moving around as he washed his hands and face, the distant sounds of him kicking off his shoes and cooing at Makkachin comforting in the quiet.

He could turn and walk away right now. Viktor hadn't given him any reason to worry that he might take a rejection poorly. Maybe that was why he felt so strangely confident to keep going. He wanted more of Viktor's attention, even just for one night. Yuuri stripped to his underwear, piling his clothes neatly on the sideboard. He looked at himself in the mirror and considered taking his glasses off too, but decided against it. He didn't want to miss a single detail.

He heard the thud of a door closing further in the apartment, and then the sound of Viktor's footsteps walking towards the bathroom, but they cut off before they reached the door.

Yuuri slipped out of the bathroom quietly, looking around. No sign of either Viktor or Makkachin, but a light was shining into the hall from the bedroom.

Viktor had his back to the door when Yuuri reached it. He was stretching, one arm high above his head as he pulled on his bicep with the other. Yuuri's mouth watered at the curve of his body, the smooth pale skin of his waist showing as his shirt rode up. He stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind himself. Viktor startled, turning around quickly. The shock left his face, his eyes widening as he looked Yuuri up and down.

If Yuuri was sure about anything, it was that his body looked good. Even if he didn’t dance professionally anymore, the classes he taught in the evenings were more than enough to keep him trim and toned. His thighs in particular had the benefit of his bi-weekly pole-dancing classes. If the way Viktor was staring was any indication, he appreciated Yuuri’s attention to his strength training. 

Tension thrummed in the air between them, both of them watching, taking each other in. Yuuri took a deep breath, gave a slow blink, and something seemed to shatter. Viktor stalked across the room, pulling his partially-unbuttoned shirt over his head as he went. He pushed his thigh between Yuuri’s and shoved him against the door, kissing him fiercely, sliding his hands up his thighs and around to grip his ass. Yuuri grabbed the back of his head, holding him in place as he relished the slide of Viktor’s tongue in his mouth, the scrape of his teeth over his lower lip. 

Viktor had mentioned that he was a choreographer, and Yuuri could see it written across his body. He was strong and lithe, all elegant extensions and hidden power. His thigh was warm and solid between Yuuri’s own, pressing up into his rapidly hardening cock deliciously. Yuuri rolled his hips again, as he had what felt like hours ago now, and Viktor bit a curse into his mouth. 

Viktor never stopped kissing Yuuri as he pushed them off the door together, pulling him further into the room with a proprietary hand firmly on his ass. He only let go long enough to undo the button of his jeans before he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Yuuri down into his lap. He slid his fingers under the legs of Yuuri’s boxer-briefs, staring at him hungrily. 

‘What do you want, Yuuri? His voice was wrecked, all gravel and lust. ‘Tell me, I’ll give you anything.’ 

Yuuri shuddered, pressing himself down into the cradle of Viktor’s hip to feel him rut against him. 

‘Fuck me, Viktor?’ 

Viktor groaned, deep in his chest, and pulled him down again to kiss him deeper than ever, clutching his waist with trembling hands. Yuuri ground against him all the while, feeling him grow harder and harder beneath him until at last Viktor broke off with a gasp. He lifted Yuuri bodily by the waist, helping him onto the bed properly. He stood up and shoved his jeans and underwear off, staring at Yuuri like he couldn’t bear to look away as he stripped. Yuuri’s attention narrowed completely to the sight of Viktor’s dick, hard and leaking already. He was thick, and a little longer than average. Yuuri suddenly felt terribly empty as he stared. Viktor gave himself a teasing pull when he noticed Yuuri’s eyeline, smirking at him when Yuuri finally dragged his eyes upwards. 

Viktor reached into his bedside cabinet and dropped a bottle of lube on the bed before he climbed on himself, covering Yuuri’s body with his own in a sensual slide of skin. Viktor was bigger than Yuuri, even if he was only a couple of inches taller. He was broader in the shoulders, heavier with muscle. Far from feeling smothered by him though, Yuuri felt hot beneath him, like if he asked Viktor could hold him down, make him take it, keep him in place, filled and kept. The very thought of it sent a shiver through him, and Viktor nipped at his neck as he kissed his way up it. He shifted his weight to rest on his hip and nuzzled at Yuuri’s jaw as he spoke.

‘Are you sure that’s what you want, Yuuri?’ He palmed Yuuri’s cock through his boxer-briefs, lingering over the growing wet spot. ‘You want me to fuck you?’ 

Yuuri lifted his hips in answer, and Viktor curled his fingers around the waistband of his underwear, sliding it down tortuously slowly. Yuuri kicked them the rest of the way off when Viktor couldn’t reach any further, and Viktor wasted no time in wrapping his hand around Yuuri’s cock, his grip teasingly light. He leaned up on his elbow and watched Yuuri closely as he rubbed his thumb in tiny circles on a sensitive spot just below the head. 

‘Can I have you like this?’ he asked, eyes intent on Yuuri’s face. ‘On your back, wrapped around me?’ 

‘ _Please_ ,’ whispered Yuuri, arching up into him. Viktor grinned savagely, letting go of Yuuri before he reached higher up the bed for a pillow to tuck under his hips. Yuuri spread his legs when he moved to settle between them, lube in hand. He pressed kisses across Yuuri’s stomach, over the bones of his hips, running his fingertips in teasing patterns on the insides of his thighs. Yuuri whimpered, bucking up in an effort to nudge him closer to where he wanted him. Viktor gripped his hip and held him in place, and Yuuri’s cock twitched against his stomach. Viktor’s eyes flicked from his cock to his face, one eyebrow raised curiously. Yuuri was almost panting, all his focus on the weight of Viktor’s hand holding him down. 

Viktor’s smirk was slow moving and dark. He pressed a little harder, and leaned up so Yuuri could see him more clearly. 

‘Is it possible, детка, that you like to be held down?’ 

Electricity seemed to race through Yuuri’s body. He didn’t know what part of that sentence was hotter, Viktor’s accent curling low and rough around the unfamiliar word, or how easily he’d read what Yuuri wanted. He shuddered hard under Viktor’s hand, writhing in place as best he could. Viktor’s grip was firm, but not bruising. If Yuuri actually wanted to, he’d be able to move him easily.

Yuuri didn’t want to. 

Viktor lowered his head again, and licked a broad strip up the underside of Yuuri’s cock without warning. Yuuri’s hips jerked hard, unable to push up the way he wanted to with Viktor still holding him down. Viktor sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, running his tongue in agonisingly slow circles around the tip. Yuuri bit into his forearm to keep from yelling, his heart racing in his chest. 

Just as he began to grow accustomed to Viktor’s teasing tongue, a warm, slick finger circled his rim in counterpoint to it. He moaned, loud and long, audible even through his attempts to stifle it. Viktor hummed around his cock, and slid his finger in slowly, dragging in and out in tiny teasing increments. Yuuri drowned in the sensation, time going syrupy around him as he shook in Viktor’s grip, caught between his hand and his mouth, aching for more. 

One finger became two became three, Yuuri crying out without shame by the time Viktor pronounced him ready, giving one final hard suck before he lifted off of Yuuri, sitting back on his heels to look at him. He lay there, panting and flushed, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. Viktor very calmly wiped his hand on his abandoned jeans before he lay across Yuuri’s body again, thigh to thigh, chest to chest. He slid his hands up Yuuri’s sides, under his arms, guiding his hands above his head. His grip around Yuuri’s wrists was solid, but not tight. He looked in Yuuri’s eyes as he kissed him, softly, drinking in his whimpers as he ground his hips upwards for any kind of friction. 

‘If you want me to let you go, you just tell me,’ Viktor’s voice was serious under the rumbling tone of his arousal. ‘I’ll take care of you, детка. Let me, won’t you?’ 

Yuuri nodded frantically, straining his neck to reach Viktor’s lips, but Viktor kept just out of reach. 

‘I won’t move until you say it, Yuuri.’ He meant it too, his body was utterly still on Yuuri’s, his hand loosening around his wrists. 

‘Please, please Viktor, I want you- I want this, _please_ ,’ Yuuri’s voice was a pleading whisper, and Viktor rewarded him in a deep kiss, his tongue swiping on the sensitive inside of his lip in a way that brought fresh shivers through Yuuri’s body. 

‘I’ve got you darling,’ said Viktor, lining his cock up with Yuuri’s entrance with his free hand. He paused there, the tip barely inside, to lift Yuuri’s thigh up around his waist. Yuuri squeezed his leg around him, trying to encourage him to move. Viktor shifted more of his weight onto Yuuri's chest, pinning him to the bed in a way that made his head spin, before he slid his cock into him in one smooth stroke.

Yuuri's gasp felt punched out of him, all his breath leaving him in a rush at the sudden perfect fullness, Viktor deep and hard inside him. Viktor paused again, scanning his face for any sign of pain, any discomfort at all. Yuuri rolled his hips, taking him deeper. Viktor bit his lip at the feeling, his eyes fluttering shut. 

'I thought you were going to fuck me, Viktor?' whispered Yuuri into the tiny distance between their faces. Viktor's eyes opened again, looking shocked, before determination set in and he grinned at Yuuri. 

'If that's how you want it, I'm happy to oblige.'

There was no more pausing, no more unnecessary concern. Viktor thrust into him harder and harder, the bed rocking beneath them. Yuuri knew he had a thing for bigger guys, for the weight and pressure of a body large and strong enough to restrain him, but this was different. Viktor was perfect, not too heavy on his chest but just enough for Yuuri to feel his control. He was so deep Yuuri could feel him in the back of his throat, his whole body alight with sensation. Viktor’s eyes never left his face, he seemed to be looking for something. He shifted his hips just a little higher and - there. He ground against Yuuri’s sweet spot, and Yuuri cried out, muscles seizing at the sensation. 

That savage grin was back on Viktor’s face, his teeth bare with satisfaction. He upped his pace, passing over and over Yuuri’s prostate as tears formed in Yuuri’s eyes again, sparks crackling through him. Yuuri pulled his arms down hard, tearing his hands from Viktor’s grip, but before the look of worry could fully cover Viktor’s face, Yuuri had his arms around his back, his nails scraping over firm muscles. Viktor groaned and dropped his face against Yuuri’s neck, closing his teeth around the tendon that joined his shoulder, holding him without biting down. 

Yuuri felt wild under Viktor, every point of contact between them burned. He wanted more. 

The thing Yuuri liked best about being held down by someone was the fact that he could move them if he truly wanted to. He shifted his leg from Viktor’s waist down on to the bed, and with one hard kick rolled them over. Viktor gasped beneath him, eyes wild with surprise at the sudden change in position. Yuuri smirked at him, reaching behind himself to grasp Viktor’s cock where it had slipped out of him in their roll. He lifted his hips and settled himself again, taking Viktor back inside. 

He couldn’t hold in a cry at how deep the new angle brought him. Viktor was no better, calling Yuuri’s name loudly, hips bucking upwards. Yuuri braced his hands on Viktor’s thighs and began to ride him, frantic with need. Viktor gripped his ass tight, spreading him open, before bending his knees to thrust harder upwards. 

The whole world fell away, reduced to the slide of Viktor’s cock inside him, his eyes on Yuuri’s face, pupils so wide the blue was only a thin ring at the very edges. Yuuri let go of one of his thighs to bring a hand to his neglected cock, stroking himself frantically to the pace of Viktor’s thrusts. 

‘ _Fuck_ , that’s it Yuuri, just like that,’ Viktor’s voice was a wreck, Yuuri couldn’t look away from his lips as he spoke. ‘Come on my cock детка, let me see it.’ 

Yuuri nodded, barely aware of responding as he quickened his pace, stripping his cock ruthlessly. Viktor pulled him downwards by the hips, harder and harder as he thrust upwards. 

‘Look at you, you’re gorgeous, _fuck_ I want you like this all the time, open and ready for me. Would you like that, _Yuuri?_ ’

Viktor’s voice was too much, the picture he painted was too hot - Yuuri broke, coming hard all over his chest with a choked off scream. Viktor snarled beneath him and pounded up harder still, once, twice more, before he too came, pulsing hot inside of Yuuri, who writhed at the feeling, aftershocks flooding his blood. 

Yuuri couldn’t stay upright any longer, and he collapsed forward onto Viktor’s chest, heaving for breath. He ached, with Viktor still inside him, in that perfectly fucked out way. His thighs trembled, and he could feel Viktor’s doing the same. Viktor wrapped his arms around him, holding him gently as they both came down. He felt Viktor press a kiss to his hair, and Yuuri kissed his chest in return, a stunning return to softness after what had just occurred. 

Viktor twisted his hips slightly, sliding out of Yuuri with a satisfied sigh. Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, enjoying the feeling of Viktor’s skin under his cheek for one last second before he reluctantly began to sit up. He would save himself the indignity of Viktor asking him to leave by making the decision himself. 

Even as the sad thought entered his mind though, Viktor tightened his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders with a petulant sound. 

‘Stay?’ 

Yuuri lifted his head, staring at him in surprise. Viktor’s face was sweaty and red, but there was a vulnerable twist to his lips, his eyes wide and hopeful. 

‘You really want me to?’ Yuuri remembered everything Viktor had said at the club, clear as day, but he hadn’t actually thought he meant it. 

Viktor nodded, eyes intent on Yuuri’s. 

‘Even if you hadn’t wanted to come home with me tonight, I still would’ve wanted to get to know you. I wouldn’t have left that club without your number. Stay with me tonight?’ The hopeful smile on Viktor’s face was sweet enough to make Yuuri’s heart hurt. He couldn’t bring himself to speak in the face of it, and instead nodded slowly before kissing Viktor, very softly. He laid his head on Viktor’s shoulder after, and Viktor hugged him tightly, humming with satisfaction. 

They stayed like that, breathing together in the quiet, until the stickiness between their skin stopped feeling sexy and just started feeling itchy. Yuuri sat up, hissing a little at the ache between his thighs. Viktor stroked his hand down his flank, looking up at him with concern, but Yuuri shook his head, stretching his arms out and relishing the burn. 

‘Would you like to use the shower? I have to check on Makkachin or I’d be angling to join you,’ said Viktor with a wink, and Yuuri blushed, feeling foolish to be so overwhelmed by a wink after riding Viktor with such abandon. He nodded again though, and Viktor shifted under him until he could slide off the bed, walking to a cupboard built into the wall. He pulled a towel from it, and passed it to Yuuri with a kiss. 

\---

Yuuri was quick in the shower, just long enough to rinse the sweat and come from his skin. He didn’t want Viktor to think he was avoiding him. He needn’t have worried though, when he stepped back into the bedroom Viktor only kissed him deeply, sliding his hands familiarly over his body before he stepped away for his own shower. 

Feeling shy, and not a little foolish, Yuuri pulled Viktor’s abandoned shirt over his shoulders, buttoning it up to his collarbone. He slipped back into his underwear, and stared around the room, unsure what to do. He didn’t want to overstep and climb back into Viktor’s bed without his permission, but he also didn’t want to be standing awkwardly in the same spot when Viktor came back. He heard the shower turn on again from the other room, and decided to explore, maybe cuddle Makkachin if she was still awake. 

The apartment was dark and quiet, the shower a soothing hum in the background. Yuuri ignored the open door of an office, leaving Viktor his privacy, but the living room looked comfortable enough, with a wide and soft looking sofa facing a large tv. Yuuri clicked a table lamp on, and left the door open so Viktor could see where he went. He lingered for a moment, looking at the photos on the wall. They were all of people he didn’t know, obviously, but occasionally there was a shot of Viktor and Makkachin together, or Viktor and the man Phichit took home. He glanced around carelessly when an unusually wide window caught his eyes. 

Viktor had a balcony. Maybe he wouldn’t mind if Yuuri slipped out for a smoke, just to calm his nerves. It wasn’t like Viktor didn’t know he smoked after all, and it was a long way to go to the street. Yuuri’s lips twisted with concern, before he decided that begging forgiveness would be easier than asking permission, and he went to the hallway to fetch his kit from his jacket. 

The balcony door opened near silently, the building at just the right angle to be protected from the light wind that had picked up. Yuuri slid the door mostly closed behind himself, and curled up in a wicker chair tucked under a large and thriving fern. 

He took his time rolling a cigarette, flashes of the night playing in a loop through his mind. He relished the first drag, feeling his heart settle in his chest at last. Viktor had been so kind and attentive all evening, had made him feel special and wanted. Yuuri was wary of falling too quickly for someone he’d only just met, but every time Viktor smiled at him it got a little harder to remember why he should be concerned. 

He jumped when the balcony door slid open with a sudden bang, Viktor leaned out with a slightly frantic look on his face. 

‘There you are!’ His voice was quiet, but his relief was loud and clear. ‘I was worried-’ he cut himself off, shaking his head. ‘Well. Can I join you?’

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him. It was his balcony. But, he supposed, it was sweet of him to ask. Yuuri nodded his head towards the empty seat beside his own and smiled. Viktor grinned at him, closing the balcony door behind himself. He kissed Yuuri’s cheek as he passed, and Yuuri felt heat flood his face. 

‘I’m sorry for not asking before I came out here,’ said Yuuri, looking at Viktor shyly. Viktor waved a hand dismissively, looking unconcerned. 

‘I don’t mind, so long as you don’t smoke around Makkachin - I’ll never get the smell out of her fur.’ Yuuri nodded again, it wasn’t something he would ever do anyway. 

Viktor reached over and caught his free hand, stroking his thumb across Yuuri’s knuckles. 

‘You look good in that shirt,’ he said, teasingly. ‘It suits you more than it ever suited me.’ 

Yuuri laughed, looking down at himself. The dark blue did look good against his skin, but it was nothing compared to the way it had looked stretched over Viktor’s shoulders and chest. 

It was peaceful in the dark, the curtains were drawn over the balcony doors, the glow of Yuuri’s cigarette and the moon their only light. 

‘You know,’ began Viktor, his voice hushed, playing with Yuuri’s fingers as he spoke. ‘It was your hands that caught my attention, the way your fingers moved as you rolled. You were so steady, I couldn’t look away.’

Yuuri looked at him, tilting his head in confusion. 

‘You move so elegantly, even in such small motions. It’s beautiful to see.’ 

Yuuri could feel a blush starting over his nose, spilling out across his cheeks. Viktor’s voice was soft, a tone Yuuri couldn’t quite define bringing warmth to his skin. He wanted Viktor to speak to him like that all the time. Viktor lifted his hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently. Yuuri met his eyes at last, shy and unsure.

‘Will you stay with me Yuuri? Come for breakfast with me in the morning? I don’t want to let you go.’

His voice was earnest, his eyes wide and gentle. Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat, his cigarette forgotten in his hand. 

‘Really?’ His own voice was breathless with surprise.

Viktor nodded, eyes fixed on Yuuri’s.

‘Please.’

Yuuri smiled, helpless to do otherwise. Viktor kissed his knuckles again, grinning at him. He stubbed his cigarette out in an ashtray on the small table between their chairs and stood, pulling Viktor up with him. They went back inside together, detouring only long enough for Yuuri to wash his hands and brush his teeth before they went back to bed. They curled up around each other, warm and content. Yuuri settled with his head on Viktor’s chest, Viktor’s arm curled around his waist. They breathed together in the dark, excited for morning to come.

**Author's Note:**

> The next day: Viktor and Yuuri get breakfast and fall in love and live happily ever after, shockingly. Phichit is smug for the rest of his life that his coaching Yuuri through the societal obligations of smoking area etiquette got him a husband.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, drop me a kudos if you fancy? I will also cry over any comments because I love them dearly. 
> 
> Catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/raedear_writes) if you want to see me rant about writing fics, or my dog, who's much cuter than I am.


End file.
